


To France

by VNVdarkangel



Series: As the bird landed on the ocean [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HthaN-worldline, Slice of Life, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Locations mentioned exist in real life Tokyo... or well... did when this was written. Looking at some of the streets I can't help feel a certain familiarity, walking around in Kanda and Akiba.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Series: As the bird landed on the ocean [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797262
Kudos: 29





	To France

”Anyway Minami-san, that it what I asked you to come see me about. Do think about it, I cannot deny the opportunity here.” Said the professor.  
“I will, thank you. If you’ll excuse me.” Kotori said and exited the staff room.

_I need to talk to Umi-chan._

**me** : When are you done today?  
 **Umi-chan** : My last lecture was cancelled; I was going to spend the extra time in the library. Did you have plans?  
 **me** : I just had a talk with one of my professors and there is something we need to talk about.  
 **Umi-chan** : That does sound ominous. I can leave here whenever you need me to.  
 **me:** Meet me at the Doutor at Ogawamachi?  
 **Umi-chan** : I’ll be there in 15 minutes, metro allowing.  
 **me** : I’ll hurry.

* * *

Ogawamachi station lies in Kanda and services the Sinjuku line and connects the Marunoichi line through the neighboring Awajicho station.

For Umi and Kotori, Kanda was the perfect middle point as it had lines to Umi’s university and Kotori’s college, it was also close to both their families and Akihabara so moving to the area had been a gain for everyone.

After a brisk walk and short commute, only two stops, and another short walk, Umi entered the Doutor at the corner of Hongo-dori avenue and Yasuki-dori avenue. The small chain kissaten often served as a meeting place when they met their friends outside of their small flat. It served by far superior coffee to what they could produce at home.

“Welcome. How may I serve you today?”  
“One large regular coffee and… the cheese and lettuce baguette.”  
“Hot or cold coffee? And would you like the baguette roasted?”  
“Hot and roasted please.”  
“Thank you. That will be 660 Yen.”

Umi payed and walked over to a small table at the back with full view of the entire establishment.

_I wonder what Kotori needs to talk to me about that we couldn’t talk about at home._

“Sorry for the wait. Here you go Miss.” A server placed a tray with her order in front of her.  
“Thank you.”

Lost in thought, she sipped the hot coffee and took small bites of the baguette. What could it be? Their flat was small, but serviceable, they had enough space for each other and Kotori had taken well to futons instead of a western style bed… though she did insist they share one instead of having two separate ones which would have been more appropriate. Financially there were no problems and romantically their love was steadfast, Umi finding more each day to love about Kotori, and in the department of physical love they, Umi blushed at the thought, worked very well, Umi sometimes having problems dealing with her girlfriends teasing but the end result was always wonderful and fulfilling, their bodies being in perfect sync.  
Then what could it be?

“Welcome” Umi heard the staff say, she looked up to find Kotori looking at her, smiling. She quickly ordered and joined Umi, giving her a peck on the cheek as she sat down.

“Kotori, we’re in public” Umi shushed.  
“I missed you too.” She chuckled.

Umi sighed, but her smile never left her face.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”  
“Well… you see… I’ve been offered to go to France.”  
“Experiencing another culture is scary, but worthwhile. You…”  
“Umi-chan?”  
“Yes dear?”  
“I don’t think you get it. I’ve been offered to go to France…. To study at IFA, the International Fashion Academy in Paris.”

Umi dropped the piece of bread she was holding.

“Wh—What?”  
“Apparently they were looking into scene fashion and came across my work in m’s. And… they liked it. And I got invited to study there for a semester.”

_It is high school all over again…  
But, a semester? That’s 20 weeks approximately, that’s 5 months, which is 60% of the full year so I will not see her for over a year? Unacceptable!_

“Umi-chan?”  
“Ehh… you were saying?”  
“Umi-chan, what do you say?”

Umi sighed.

“Kotori, please understand that this is very difficult for me to process. All I can think about is when you were going to America in high school and when I wasn’t strong enough to stop you.”  
“But now we’re together, we weren’t then.”  
“And I am happy, believe me. Let me ask: Would this be a good opportunity for you?”  
“Defiantly, Paris is the fashion capitol after all.”  
“Would you learn and grow?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you… want to go?”  
“I don’t want to hurt you, Umi-chan.”  
“Please tell me.”  
“I do.” There was a sniffle, “but I don’t want to leave you Umi-chan.”  
“It’s ok. I won’t stop you, but please also know that I want you to stay. When do you need to deicide?”  
“They need my answer by next week to set everything up.”  
“I see. Oh… I think your order is coming.”

A different server put down a tray in front of Kotori.

“Sorry for wait. Please enjoy.”  
“Thank you.”

The ate in relative silence, the matter weighing on them both. Conversation circled around campus life, their plans for the coming weekend and tomorrows agenda. No one dared to bring up the subject again.  
The walk home was quiet, slow. They held hands, their thoughts with each other and the future. As the door to their flat closed and Kotori locked it, Ui began to kiss her with long, deep sensual kisses. Like she wanted to savour every moment and every touch before disappearing. Kotori answered in kind, their clothes falling to the floor as they pushed and pulled each other to the futon that was still on the floor. Lovemaking was soft, intense and everything in-between. A rollercoaster of impressions and soft-spoken words of love and desire.  
Afterwards, Umi lay awake, Kotori asleep on Umi’s chest. Her mind churned possibilities and scenarios to solve the equation she was facing.

_That… could work. But... will she forgive me if I do?_

* * *

“Sonoda-san. Regarding our conversation the other day, I checked things over with the faculty and it is indeed possible. But you have not show any interest in this before, why now?”  
“It is a personal matter. I... am sorry, but I don’t feel comfortable saying more.”  
“Fine, fine. I won’t pry. Your grades and the way you apply yourself to your studies are to your credit, and probably also to this institution in these circumstances.”

Her professor nodded.

“We’ll make the arrangements of course.”  
“Regarding that, there is one more thing I would like to ask.”  
“Oh?”  
“It concerns a student at Bunka Fashion College…”

* * *

The Narita Express from Ueno station wasn’t very full, probably due to the time. The weeks had gone by quickly, with visits to the French embassy, rudimentary language lessons and arrangements for accommodations, guides and study material. Umi accompanied Kotori everywhere, even taking part in the lessons. Kotori had packed everything and sent off her suitcase to the airport beforehand.

Her last night in japan for a while she’d spent at home with Umi having said her good-byes to friends and parents earlier in the week, enjoying each other’s company and bodies, promising that nothing could change their feelings for each other.  
They walked silently together from the train to the delivery station of Yamato at the gates of terminal 2.

“May I have your claim ticket and passport please, miss?” The clerk asked as Kotori stepped forward in line.

Receiving the documentation, she quickly checked with her register and signalled another clerk to get the bag.

“Here you go. Enjoy your flight and thank you for your patronage.” She bowed.  
Kotori bowed in return and was about to head to the gates, when Umi stood fast in the queue.

“Umi-chan?”  
“May I have your claim ticket and passport please, miss?” the clerk asked Umi.  
“Here you go” she replied as she handed over the documentation.

Kotori watched the scene unfold with nervous anticipation. What was going on? Receiving her suitcase and thanking the staff, Umi turned to Kotori.

“Shall we go then, my dear?”  
“But... Umi-chan.”  
“I won’t let you go this time… well… not unless I’m coming with you.”  
“With… me? Umi-chan?” Kotori looked utterly confused.

Pulling Kotori along with her, Umi said:

“I asked to have a semester of international study and the university arranged it.”  
“But I’ll live with a roommate… and you’ll be in a dorm or something.”  
“Actually no. Our institutions collaborated in finding us a small, furnished apartment. It’s not as well equipped as home, but it will be enough.”  
“Umi-chan… I…”  
“Kotori. Dearest.” Umi stopped and embraced Kotori, “I let you go once before, I’m not doing that ever again. We walk together now. And nothing is more important to me than your happiness. I will support your dreams, but I will see them shine together with you.”

Kotori looked up from the embrace into Umi’s countenance. She could see that Umi was nervous, determined and scared. She also saw the undying flame of love and grit and she knew it would be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Locations mentioned exist in real life Tokyo... or well... did when this was written. Looking at some of the streets I can't help feel a certain familiarity, walking around in Kanda and Akiba.


End file.
